The Beginning of the Legend
by Transantlanticism
Summary: The story of Link, starting from the very beginning, all the way to his death. Roughly based off Twilight Princess.
1. Chapter 1 Dark Dreams

Chapter 1-Nightmare

Link stood alone in the Faron woods, feeling lonely and sad. The bits of sky that he could see through the intersecting tree branches was dark, spare for little stars, staring down coldly from above. Link rubbed his arms, attempting to warm himself. The night was cold, a rare occasion in the Faron region. Normal nights where warm, filled with the chirping of crickets and the chatter of squirrels. Tonight, it was silent.

Link stood warming himself, staring at the sky. He was alone, as he always was. Even now, after returning to his home in the Faron woods near Ordon village, he had become an outsider. The townspeople had become weary of him, frightened even, when they had heard of the great deeds that Link had done. In their minds, he had gone from the friendly young man they had known since he was a child to a strange warrior, a man beyond what they knew.

Not that Link blamed them much. He might have been scared of himself too. He knew he possessed skills and knowledge that others would have never had acquired. After all the things he had seen-the gruesome torture, the endless wars-he could tell that he had hardened. He was not as carefree as he once was. Each step he took with care, in case there was some sort of trap before him. Each word he said was guarded, so that he would not give away too much information concerning his past. He felt old...so old. Like he had seen enough in his eighteen years to last him a lifetime. _I could die now, _Link thought wearily._ Knowing that what I have done is more than the greatest veterans of Hyrule Castle._

Suddenly, Link heard a rustle behind him, and footsteps. He spun around to see the townspeople walking towards him, carrying laterns and torches, armed with makeshift clubs and pitchforks. They advanced towards him, shouting loudly, saying harsh things, cursing him in foul languege. A large mob, made up of the people he had known and helped when he could, turning against him, out for blood. Link's hand went instinctively to the hilt of his sword. _I could them, _he thought._I could kill them all easily._ But instead, he just stood therem awaiting his fate. He was tired, too tired to care anymore. He had done what he could, and done it well. He had done what most hadn't, and probably never would do. It was his time to go. His story was coming to an end, the book closing, the last chapter being written. There was nothing left to write, nothing left to say. Link closed his eyes, awaiting his death,


	2. Chapter 2 Link's Awakening

Chapter 2-Link's Awakening

Sunlight creeped in through the small window, landing on Link's youthful face. He flinched, annoyed that morning had to arrive quite so soon. He opened his eyes slowly, reluctant to return to reality. He sat up, leaning against the wall and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He remembered the dream he had had the night before vaguely. He remembered being in the middle of the southern region of the Faron woods at night...and it was peaceful, quiet, then...shouting voices. Pitchforks. Clubs. Fire. He remembered familiar faces, though he could not understand what was so familar about them. He did remember seeing Illia... but there were others. Some not even human. A large, white, snowbeast with padded black feet and small beady eyes. A strange creature with a human like head and a chicken's body. Two beautiful blue fish-like beings, with shimmering scales lining down there backs and webbed hands and feet. Link shook his head, and the memories disappeared. He stretched, flexing his back and arms. Today was a Monday, and, like every Monday through Saturday, he worked at the Faron farm for ten rupees a day herding goats. It was enough to buy him food and other necessities, plus the occasional book or other knickknack. Link peered out the window, scanning the trees and hillsides. Today was going to be a clear, beautiful day. It rained enough in the Faron region that the plantlife maintained a healthy green year round. The sun's first rays were still peering over the distant mountains, announcing the new day's arrival. Link took in a deep breath, breathing in the fresh spring air. Then he turned and slid down the ladder.

Link's house was a cozy, homey space. It was carved out of a thick tree in the glade between the path to Ordon Village and the entrance to the northern region of the Faron Woods. The inside had been hollowed out many years before when Link had decided that this would be his home. The ground level was mainly a jumble of Link's belongings, spare for an alcove that went off on the side that had nothing more than a staricase leading into the cellar. The center of the main room was bare, except for a green rug. A small stove sat in the southern corner of the room, fire still burning under a pot of last night's stew. Next to the stove sat a table, covered in cookbooks, jars, cooking utensils, a teapot and some other cooking items. On the left of the table was a book shelf, filled with books of various sizes and shapes. Around the other areas of the room were a chest, a pitchfork, and some hooks and open spaces onto which other items were laid on. In the center of the room was a ladder leading upward to a small landing. Another shelf leaned against the wall, with blankets resting on the top shelf, and more books filling the bottom two rows. A large trunk sat next to the shelf. To the left of the trunk was a second ladder, also leading upward. This led to Link's "bedroom", which contained nothing more than a small window and a bedroll.

Link reached the ground floor, rummaging around for a bowl and a spoon. He pured himself a bowl of stew, and scarfed it down hungrily. He was always seemed to be hungry lately. He wondered breifly if he was going through a growth spurt.

Link grabbed a plain white tunic style shirt and a clean brown pair of pants. He pulled on his customary leather boots, and pushed his shaggy golden hair into place. Then he hurried out the door.

The open area outside of the door was up high off of the ground, jutting out of the side of the tree several feet above the ground. A ladder descended to the ground into the glade. Link's horse, Epona, grazed in the high grass to the right of the tree. The rest of the clearing was cast in a bright greenish hue in the sunlight. Link approached Epona, checking her sadle and bridle, which he had forgotten to remove the night before. Epona let out a small whinny, happy to see her master. Link pet her rusty brown colored coat and stroked her white mane, returning the greeting.

Link had had Epona for almost three years. One summer when he was nothing but a scrawny fourteen year old, he asked Farod, the owner of the Ordon farm, what he would ask for his mare. Link had always had an intense love for horses, and just about every day he walked to the farm to scratch the mare behind the ear with a stick. This had amused him for hours, and after a summer of lazy afternoons in the barn he had grown a deep bond with the mare, and knew in his heart that she was his horse, nomatter who her present owner might be. He just felt that he had to make it official. He wanted to be able to say that the horse was his, to be able to care for it and train it. So he had went to the source, and asked right out. He remembered the conversation with Farod.

"Uh, Farod?" Link's soft voice shook slightly. Why was he so nervous?

Farod's caring face turned to look him directly in the face.

"Yeah?"

Link twisted his hands together. They felt wet and sweaty. He wiped them on his pants. He took a breath, eager to get it over with.

"Umm...you know I really like you horse...well not like that...I mean that I...umm..."

Link yelled at himself silently. _What the hell is wrong with you?! It's a horse! Just a stupid, stupid, horse!_

He inhaled, and let out a slow, shaky breath.

"Well, uh...what I'm trying to say is that...no, wait...what I was wondering is what I could do for your horse? Like, to own it?"

Link felt very, very stupid. He looked down at his feet, at the dusty floor of the barn.

Farod's face crinkled into a small smile.

"You know, Link, someone in Karkariko Village has offered me 1,000 Rupees for her."

Link didn't move.

"But, I would prefer a home for her that is much closer. And I've been needing a great deal of work done around the barn."

Link lifted his head, staring at Farod with hopeful eyes. _Don't get your hopes up, don't get your hopes up..._

But he couldn't stop hoping.

Farod's smile widened. "How 'bout this, Link? You work for me for two years, caring for the goats, cleaning the barn, other basic, chores, you know what I mean. And it turn, I'll Help you train her, and teach you how to care for her, and at the end of two years, she'll be yours. How does that suit you?"

Link's grin was spreading clear off his face. His mouth hurt.

"Are you serious?!"

"Of course I am."

Link's smiled, remembering. That had been almost four years ago. He had kept his job at the farm, only in exchange for money rather than a horse. He was getting older, and he wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do with himself yet. There were times when he almost felt like there was a purpose for his life, like he was here for a reason. But he didn't know what. And he didn't care enough to try to find out. These were the thoughts that came around on rainy days, and he saved them for rainy days. Right now, he liked where he was, in a small, peaceful village where the largest danger was whether the traders from Karkariko Village came before the snowfall.

END OF FIRST CHAPTER!!! PLZ R+R!! IDEAS FOR SECOND CHAPTER WELCOME!


	3. Chapter 3 Thoughts

Chapter 3- Thoughts

Work was work, not much was entertaining or unusual. Link trudged home, his feet dragging, digging small dents into the ground. Epona's reins were held loosely in his right hand, his left was stuffed in his pocket. Link thought of walking to the far spring in Southern Faron. He felt tired and lazy, and felt like swimming in the warm water. He made up his mind, and when he arrived to his house, he tied up Epona and started walking.

The trek to the spring was much farther than where he usually went to bathe, and he quickly regretted leaving Epona behind. All he had with him was a towel, a homemade bar of soap, and some brushes, all tied in a tight bundle. The setting sun cast everything in an orange, golden glow. Despite his weariness, the warm sunlight on Link's face felt good.

Link came to the long, wooden bridge, separating the Northern Faron Woods from the Southern Faron Woods. It stretched over the deep ravine. Looking down the drop when he was a kid, Link always felt a deep plunge in his stomach. It was just so far down, with no way to get back up. Link soon learned to just look straight forward at the forest ahead, and his fears gradually faded.

Link crossed the bridge slowly, because from it he could clearly see the sunset, while inside the forest it was too covered by tree branches for a full view, just some pieces of sunlight hitting the ground. The sun burned a deep orange against the golden sky. Looking at it, it always made Link feel powerful and full of life. Link's heart swelled as he stared at the view. He stood a little taller, and squared his shoulders. He stood like that, just taking in the fiery sky. Then he broke his trance and continued on.

It was just a short path through the woods to the spring. As always at this time of day, it was equally as glorious in appearence as the sunset. The clear water formed a small drop from the ground above, then moved outward to form a shallow spring. In the left side of the spring was a slightly deeper section, where Link normally bathed. Small fairies flew easily in the air, spiraling around. Reeds grew in some areas of the spring, and along the grassy shoreline small tan bell shaped plants grew. The plants were commom Chaive plants, which grew all throughout Hyrule. Link's friend, Illia, had taught him how to call Epona using the plants as a whistle.

Link set down his bundle and pulled off his tunic and boots. He waded into the knee deep water, bending over to splash himself with the water. A small white fairy flew over to him, then came to rest on his shoulder. Link instantly felt the day's labors at the farm lifted from him, and felt as energized as he had when he just woke up. He splashed over to the deeper water and dived in, only to resuface seconds later. He tossed his hair back and swam in small circles, head to the sky, enjoying the last rays of sunshine.

It was then when he realized something. Staring at the sky, in the cool water of the spring, Link realized that he was living without a purpose. It wasn't a big revelation of any kind, but it shed some light on things. Most people lived for a reason, didn't they? Didn't they at some point in their life know what they wanted to do with it? A calling? A vocation? Link couldn't say, but he wondered. There had to be some reason why I exist, he thought. I can't just be some life that just comes and goes, leaving nothing begind and taking nothing with me. I must have a purpose of some kind...

Link waded back to shore, perturbed. He thoughtfully scrubbed himself with the bar of soap, rinsed off with another dip in the deeper water, then toweled off. He washed his shirt in the water, swishing back and forth just below the surface. He hung it over his left shoulder, and put his soap and brushes back in the now wet towel. It was starting to get darker, the setting starting to take on a more purplish, dusky hue.

Link left the spring, walking across the bridge, not even bothering to take one last look at the setting sun. He just stared straight ahead into the opposite forest, thinking.


	4. Chapter 4 Illia

* * *

It's finally here!!! Yah!! Enjoy! Bluedove, sorry for the wait and thx for being so very patient. :)

So, a quick note before this chapter. I was playing Twilight Princess at my friends house, and I noticed that there are not two sections of the faron woods, rather the section on which there was ordon village and links house wason one side, and just the faron woods were on the other. I dont know how i got the idea that there two sections....but anyways in this land of hyrule theres gonna be two sections of the faron woods. if anyone has clarification on this tho, if you would be so kind as to tell me when u review...?? oh and im sorry that it took so long for third chapter. i kinda forgot....but now i have the whole summer to write so no worries. one more thing...does anyone know the names of those three kids from ordon village? the girls name is beth....and then theres that blonde kid thats like the son of the mayor of o.v. and that strange little guy that looks more like a man than a boy. does abyone know there names...?? and is the blonde kid and illia brother and sister? im so lost.... sorry its been a while since i actually _played _played the game.

* * *

**Chapter 4-Illia**

The week passed by without anything of consequence occuring. Link carried with his life, the thoughts of the evening at the spring in a dusty corner in the back of his mind. There were one or two times when he ventured back there to pull them out and shift through them again, but his thoughts always followed the same pattern afterward. He soon grew tired of pondering and let the small inspiration float back out the way it had come in, forgetting completely.

Sunday came. Link woke to a soft tapping at the door. he knew instantly who it was.

He hurried down the ladder to the landing, then opened the door.

A slender girl with short, close cropped slightly wavy blonde hair stood outside. She wore a white, sleeveless tunic decorated with blue embroidery, and pale green loose fitting pants, cut just below her knee. Knowing, sparkling green eyes peered under her eyelashes, a small smile on her lips.

Illia, his best friend.

Link smiled. He had known Illia ever since he was a kid. She was quiet and softspoken, and normally spent most if her time in deep thought rather than speaking. But there was no taming the rage that could be unleashed when she was mad. Her father was the mayor of Ordon Village. Her mother had died when she was very young, and she didn't talk about it much, simply because she didn't remember. Every Sunday, they spent the day together, as it being the only day that Link was free.

"Hey," she said, leaning against the side of the door frame, arms crossed.

"Hey," Link replied, smiling back.

Illia's glance trailed down to Link's bare chest, eyes lingering a moment too long before giving him a questioning look.

"Oh, give me a second..."

Link hurried back inside, feeling the heat rise to his face. It wasn't that Illia hadn't seen him shirtless, they had gone swimming together several times. But it almost seemed as if....Illia was...checking him out?

Link dug out a shirt from the trunk where he kept his clothes, shrugging into it as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His hair was in slight disarray, golden locks sticking striaght up or out to the side. He bent in close, his nose almost brushing the cold surface of the mirror. He dipped his hand in a nearby basin of water, smoothing out the stray pieces of hair. He stood back, taking in his reflection. He looked okay, didn't he? Good enough?

He shook himself, small beads of water spraying from his hair. Why was he caring so much about about his appearence? It was just Illia, it wasn't like she was anything special. Just his best friend, the one person who knew him better than he knew himself. Appearences didn't matter. They weren't like that with each other.

Link grabbed his boots, hopping into them as he ran out the door. Illia was down in the clearing, standing next to Epona, cooing softly to him and stroking his mane. Illia loved horses, Epona in particular. There were times when Link wondered if the only reason Illia hung around was because of Epona, but deep down inside he knew better.

Link climbed down the ladder, standing beside Illia.

'So....how are you?"

Illia turned, glancing up at him. Link was three years older than Illia, and a good foot taller than her.

"I've been alright. Pretty bored, actually."

Link smiled, climbing onto Epona putting out his hand to help her on.

"Then come on. We only got one day."

She smiled, grabbing his hand as he pulled her up.

"So, where to?"

He felt Illia shrug. "I don't care. Wherever you want."

"Okay."

Link set out at a slow trot, headung down the path that lead into the forest. He jostled from side to side with every step, but he was used to that. He crossed the bridge in into Southern Faron, riding along the banks of the spring then heading into the entrance to a large stone cave. The cave was a short tunnel, about only ten feet in length, and it was the only way to further into the southern woods. They came out to a small path. The way straight ahead lead to a small, suspicious looking opening, with a wooden fence that swayed half open. Everyone in Ordon Village new that the area beyond the gate was full of monsters and toxic green waste. Link had been in once before, just out of curiosity. It was a foggy, moss covered place with vines and branches and overgrowth everywhere. It was the sort of place that you didn't want to walk to far into, for fear that if you turned around you would find that you couldn't find the way you had come. Link had only lingered in the entrance though. Part of him had wanted to proceed in and look around, but another part screamed at him to not be an idiot and turn around. Link hated the logical conscience that always seemed to be aroused when he was about to do something dangerous.

The other path just lead into a large, if rather drab looking, clearing. A small hut made of wood sat in the center. Outside of the hut sat a small strange looking man. He wore a strange red cap that slightly resembled the head of a mushroom. He sat hunched over on a log, tending to a pot of greenish stew. In the far side of the clearing, an opening led into more forest.

Upon seeing Link and Illia, the man waved them over. Link had no choice but to see what he wanted. He led Epona into the clearing, stopping by the man's small encampment.

Once they were close, he hurriedly began speaking in a jumbled awkward way.

"Hey, you young'ns! Are you looking to buy anything? I have some good latern oil, right here, if you need any of that."

Link smiled, trying to be polite. "I'm quite alright, thank you. I just bought some in town a couple days ago."

The man's face fell. He scratched the back of his neck, looking as if he was in deep thought.

"Well, alright. If you ever do need latern oil in the future, please remember me. I know it's a bit of a hike, and this isn't exactly the safest area of the forest, but business has been terrible lately. There haven't been many visitors lately coming in from Hyrule Town and Karkariko Village, so I haven't been able to sell anything."

Link looked at him, feeling bad for not buying anything. Illia, who seemed to have read his thoughts, leaned in and whispered in his ear, discreetly enough so that the man didn't hear.

"He _wants _you to feel bad for him Link. He's trying to get you to feel sorry for him so that you'll buy."

Link turned his head slightly, enough so that he could make eye contact with her. She nodded, not moving her gaze. _She has very pretty eyes, _Link thought suddenly._ Kind of like a moss green, but more muted..._

Link realized that he was staring longer than was comfortable, and Illia was eyeing him strangly. He turned his head back to the man adruptly, slightly embarrassed.

"I'll see you around. I'll stop by sometime," he said, polite enough but not inviting in anymore conversation. And with that, he entered the path further into the woods.

The woods grew more open, rays of sunlight now penetrating through the branches and spillling out onto the grassy ground. Ahead, another pathway was visible. Illia adruptly turned to face Link.

"Link, we can't go into Hyrule Field! What are you thinking?"

Link turned around, surprised that she had figured out his plan so quickly. "Sure we can. I've been out there lots of times."

Illia stared at him, shaking her head, eyes wide. "But Link, there's_ monsters _out there. And my father! What if he found out? He trusts you Link, you know that? And what if we got attacked...?"

Link smiled to himself. Illia was very practical, and it was like her to worry about everything.

"Link, what's out there anyway?" she asked, glancing at the distant light.

Link turned to face her."Illia, have you ever _really _rode a horse?" he asked, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well, yeah. I've rode Epona plenty of times..."

"No, no." Link shook his head, the smile spreading wider. She stared at him in confusion.

"I mean, galloping in an open field, with the sun beating down..." Link shook his head in frustration. "It's not something that you can describe, it's something you have to experience."

Illia looked skeptical.

Link continued. "You can't _ride _here! Except maybe on the ranch, but it's not the same. Out there, there's...there's..."

He struggled to think of the word, staring at the ground while he thought.

He looked up, looking Illia straight in the eye. "There's _freedom."_

Illia glanced skeptically ahead, but Link could tell that she was the tiniest bit interested. She sighed heavily.

"Link, I'm warning you, if we get in any sort of trouble, we are never doing this again."

Link noticed that her eyes were shining brightly. They only did that when she was happy, excited, or about to cry. He guessed It was the second.

With a flick of the reins, and a nudge in Epona's side, he started towards Hyrule Field. He wasn't nervous; he had done this plenty of times by himself. He never went too far out, so he never encountered any monsters or anything. He was excited for Illia. He had wanted to do this for ages.

He noticed that Illia had wrapped her arms around his waist. her head resting against his back. The physical contact caught him off guard, but it wasn't awkward.

Epona now stood at the edge of the path, Link and Illia staring out across the landscape.

Hyrule Field. Green plains, stretched across a slightly mountainous terrain. Latge outcroppings of rock formed small gorges and valleys, bridges connected opposing sides of deep ravines. On the horizon, the reddish brown mountains marked Karkariko Village, the burning top of the Death Mountain was visible, towering above all the others. In the other direction, a large mark cutting vertically into the sky showed Hyrule Castle, and Castle Town surrounding it. Pathways had been drawn into the land by travelers, a way to almost anywhere. The sun burned down on the ground, illuminating everything from it's place in the perfectly blue open sky.

Link heard Illia's breath catch behind him. She had been out of the forest before, as far as Karkariko Village, but it had been years ago. At the traveling had been mostly at night, so she hadn't seen Hyrule Field for what it was.

"Link?" she said softly.

"Yeah?" He turned around to face her, eager to see her expression.

"Never listen to anything I say." Her eyes were wide.

He started at a slow trot, then continued to gain speed. Illia's arms tightened around Link's waist.

Link tore across the field, the wind whipping his hair back. The ground below flew by underneath, the sun glared down from above. The exhileration of the speed without barriers was satisfying. Link felt as if his heart was going to burst out of his chest. A quick look behind him told him that Illia was experiencing the same thing.

They rode for hours, occasionally stopping to let Epona rest. They laid down on a large flat rock, Epona trotting around nearby. Staring at the sky, Link said dreamily."This is the perfect day."

Illia smiled too. "Perhaps."

Later, they rode back home through the forest. Stopping at his home, Link dismounted and offered his hand to Illia. Illia slid off, turning to say goodbye.

Link stared at her. Their hands were still intertwined, and Link felt extremely aware of the fact. Normally Link let go once Illia was down off Epona, but something possessed him to hold on. The warmth of her hand in his was nice. He saw that she was slightly startled by the gesture, but she became comfortable in a matter of seconds. Her eyes were still wary.

"Umm..." she looked down at the ground. Link felt bad, realizing that he was probably making her uncomfortable. He shuffled uncomfortably and said goodbye, turning around and gently pulled his hand from hers. To his surprise, she held on. He slowly turned around. She had her small signature smile playing on her lips. "See ya around, Link," she said. Link smiled, thinking that maybe this was a good thing. The feeling was good. He turned, hands lingering a moment longer before he headed up the ladder. It was already twilight, and falling asleep, he wondered what exactly had happened.


	5. Chapter 5 Promises and Preparations

* * *

Once _again, _a big thx to Twilian. And yes, I guess Epona is a mare. I forgot that stallions are only males. Gotta change that... And thx for the help with my question. :)

* * *

**Chapter 5- Proposals, Preparations, and Promises**

During work the next week, Link's friend Rusl came by. Rusl was an active man in his later thirties. He had often times taken time for Link, teaching him how to spar and how to fish. If Link had anything close to a father, it was Rusl.

"Hiya, Link!" he called out cheerfully from the far side of the field. Link was standing next to an ill tempered goat, trying to soothe it enough to coax it into the barn. He waved, grinning. Rusl sprinted across the field.

"How's work?" he asked, smirking at the skittish goat, who was now trotting away whenever Link made an attempt to comfort it. Link cast him a sideways glance, not bothering to answer.

Rusl laughed. Making a clicking sound with his tongue and patting his knee, as if he were calling a dog, he managed to get the goat to walk over. Link shook his head. It was typical of Rusl to know a more safe and sure way to accomplish something.

"So what brings you here?" Link asked. Rusl was more or less the unofficial protecter of the village. He had moved to Ordon ten years ago with his pregnant wife. Then, he was a low scale warrior and adventurer, carrying out assignments for the king of Hyrule. After marriage, he had wanted to settle down and raise a family, and pursue his other passion of swordmaking. He had one son, Colin, and his wife was pregnant again. From time to time, he ventured out to Hyrule Field to battle monsters. He said it was because he never knew when he would need to ressurect his skills, and didn't want to be out of practice. Most of the time he was out in the woods gathering wood or fishing, or inside forging swords. It was a rare occasion for him to visit Link at work.

"Came to ask you somethin'," he responded, hands in his pockets.

"Oh yeah?" asked Link, turing to look at him.

"Yup. You see, I had a special sword forged as a gift to Hyrule. I was specifically asked to make it by the King. Seems he hasn't forgotten what I've done for him after all," he said, smiling a little as he said the last words.

Link nodded, waiting for more.

"So I need someone to deliver it for me. I could myself, I suppose, but I was wondering if you would like to. It'll be good for you to travel, see what's here beyond this tiny village. There's a whole world out there."

Link mind was racing, excited my the idea. He felt the sides of his mouth tugging into a smile.

"You really mean it? Will I get to meet the king?" He asked all in a rush.

Rusl smiled in return. "Probably. Most likely want a private audience to receive it from you, knowing him. And you'll be able to spend a couple days in the Castle Town. I'll make arrangements with some friends there so you'll have a place to stay, that is, saying that you've accepted."

"Yes! _Yes!_ Of course!" Link was shouting in his excitment. The finally calmed goat scampered away in alarm.

Rusl chuckled softly. "I had no idea you would be so excited...I promised that I would have it delivered as soon as it was finished. I should be putting the finishing touches on tommorow, so do you think you could leave the day after?"

Link nodded. He was a person who liked to put things into action right away, and waiting around for a week in anticipation would have drove him crazy.

"Alright. I'll talk to Fado to get you outta work until you leave. I'll come by later today to help you prepare."

Link nodded again. "Rusl, thank you so much."

"No problem, kid. There's no one else I would've asked besides you."

Link grinned, and Rusl walked away, calling goodbye over his shoulder.

Link walked home, his head spinning. He wasn't exactly sure what to do in terms of preparation, but he figured that he could at least get some food together. He stood in the dark cellar of his house, the only lighting shining from the lamp that he had sat on a bare table. The cellar was lined with shelves that contained all sorts of mandatory household items and stuff that he didn't have room to store upstairs. Link spotted his old slingshot from when he was a kid sitting on a shelf, gathering dust. He picked it up and, taking a small stone that was sitting nearby, he placed it in the thin strip of rubber, cocked his arm, and released. The stone shot across the room, and Link heard the sound of a glass being smashed and something toppling over and falling onto the ground. He smirked. He kept the slingshot in his hand, deciding that it might be good to have with him. He scanned the rows of goods, selecting a few empty bottles, a satchel of stones, some latern oil, a barely used bedroll, a blanket, some dried fruit, Epona's saddlebag and spare tack, and some salted meat. Carrying it all upstairs in addition to the slingshot, he set it on the floor. He dug out his flint, some extra clothes, some spices for cooking, and a pot and bowl. Satisfied, he wondered how he was going to carry it all.

"Not bad.."

Link turned to find Rusl standing in the open doorway. The light that came in from outside was golden, twlight already. Link hadn't realized the late hour.

He walked over and examined the pile. He nodded his approval. 'Good job, that's mostly what you'll need. You might want a cloak or something for when it's night. It gets pretty cold."

Over the next hour, Link scampered around, finding various items that Rusl suggested. Soon they had the final pile. Rusl clasped Link on the shoulder.

"Ill be by tomorrow morning so we can get Epona loaded."

Link nodded wearily. It was late, almost midnight. He said goodbye to Rusl and went to bed, exhausted.

The next day Rusl arrived bright and early, knocking on Link's door as soon as the sun was up. First they transfered the supplies to Epona's saddlebags, then arranged and rearranged on Epona until they fit as compactly as possible. Remembering the order in which they had placed the bags, they then removed them.

It was twlight again when they finished work. Rusl left, saying that Link should come by before he left.

Link thought of Illia. He wondered if she knew that she was leaving. He wanted her to know.

He looked at Epona's dusty coat, and decided that she needed a bath. He now had the perfect excuse to visit Illia.

Leading Epona into town, he walked to Illia's house and rapped on the door. He waited the appropriate amount of time before knocking again.

"Need something, Link?"

He turned around. Illia's father, Bo, was standing behind him, Illia at his side. He was a wide, tall man with small black eyes and the build of a wrestler. He was mayor of Ordon Village and a friend of Link's.

"Oh, nothing. I was just wondering if Illia wanted to come help me wash Epona."

Illia smiled. "It's okay, right father?"

Bo smiled too and nodded. "Just don't be out too late. Both for your sake and Link's. Big day tommorow, huh?"

"Yeah," Link responded. "I'm mostly ready though. I promise we won't be out too late."

"You're a good lad, Link. I'll be by tommorow to see you off."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Link waved goodbye, walking away with Illia at his side. They chatted about everyday, sensible things, both avoiding mentioning Link's departure. It was only after Epona was bathed and trotting around happily in the shallow water when she mentioned it. They were sitting together in the reeds companionably, Illia watching Epona and Link watching the sunset. She mentioned it simply.

"So you're leaving tommorow."

Link nodded. He didn't say anything.

"How long will you be gone?"

Link shrugged. " A few days, maybe a week. I may not know for sure until I get there."

Illia nodded, staring at the ground. Link knew she was thinking, and that she would speak when she had something to say. He stretched out on his back, feeling the final rays of sun warm his face. Several minutes went by.

"Link?"

"Yeah?"

She looked self conscious, keeping her eyes fixed on the ground.

"Don't...don't do anything stupid. Promise me you'll try to be safe."

Link sat up. He nervously took her hands in his. He didn't worry about the borders of friendship as he had before. Her hands felt right in his; it made him feel strong and protective. He didn't worry about whether this was wrong or right, because somehow he subconsciously knew that this was the way things should be. He had done a lot of thinking since Sunday night. He was one of those people who worried about everything, and he worried and pondered until he came to a conclusion. And that was the conclusion he had come to.

He slowly leaned in. He felt his heart thudding wildly inside his chest, the coat of sweat on his hands. Doubt and questioning flickered in his mind, but he held fast. He closed his eyes and softly, gently pressed his mouth against Illia's.

He broke the kiss, then whispered into her ear.

"I promise."

Then he kissed her again.


	6. Chapter 6 Departure

Spoiler(Kinda, not really...)-Illia and Link will not end well. Zelink will prevail!!

**Chapter 6- Departure**

Link slept soundly that night. If he did dream, it was of Illia. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her green ones. He woke before the sun rose to load Epona. He hurriedly dressed and hurried outside. Epona was happy, as if she knew the giddiness Link was feeling. He arranged the saddlebags, and checked Epona's tack. He dug through the bags until he found his cloak. It fit like a coat, except it went down to the ground and was wide and loose. The sleeves dangled far down below Link's arms, and he had to wrap it around himself to block out the cold morning air.

Rusl entered the clearing, a sleepy eyed Colin trailing behind. Colin looked up to Link as if he were a god. He was more of the underdog of the few kids in the neighborhood, and normally hung out with Link rather than kids his own age.

Rusl smiled at Link, notioning at Colin.

"He wanted to say goodbye. I told him he wouldn't like getting up early."

Link smiled, bending down and ruffling Colin's hair. Colin smiled half heartedly, a groggy expression on his face. Rusl was carrying a large wooden box, and an interesting looking sword.

Rusl set down the box.

"This is the sword. I'll tie it to Epona. And this," Rusl brandished the other bare sword,"Is my thank you."

He handed it to Link, who stared at it in awe. It wasn't an exceptional sword of any kind. It was made of wood, and and was decorated with symbols; the insigna of Hyrule, the insigna of Ordon village. The wood was good and strong. Link held it in his hand, feeling the even weight. It was perfect.

Link stared at Rusl, his eyes showing what words couldn't. He felt honored and very grateful. Rusl just clapped him on the shoulder with a slight smile.

"Bear it well," he said.

Link tied it onto his belt, liking the feeling of the extra weight.

Illia came alone soon after. She ran up to Link and hugged him tightly. He kissed the top of her head when he thought Rusl wasn't looking.

"I have something for you."

She held up a small woven necklace, made out of shredded reeds. From it dangled a tiny sapphire. Link fingered it, moved.

Illia looked embarrassed. 'I didn't want you to forget me," she said.

Link smiled. "It's only going to be a week at the most! I'm not going to forget you!" He kissed her to emphasize what he was trying to say.

Bo entered, and Link shuffled away fro Illia, embarassed. She quickly pressed the necklace into his hand.

Bo walked over, seemingly oblivious.

"Almost ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yup. Everythings all ready."

"Good, good. Well, I hope you the best in Castle Town. Take these as a gift from the village."

He presented Link with a pouch full of Rupees. Link accepted graciously. It was a generous gift.

He said his final goodbyes, ending last with Illia. She hugged him again, aware that her father was but five feet away, and left. Link felt a slight emptiness as he watched her go.

He climbed onto Epona, waving goodbye one last time. He expected that he'd feel that this was a final goodbye, that he'd never see these people again, but instead he felt a bubbling excitment. The supposedly forgotten thoughts from the day at the pond resurfaced, and he felt as if he was finally starting his life. Nudging Epona in the side, he headed into the forest.


	7. Chapter 7 Arrival

**Chapter 7- Arrival**

Traveling suited Link. The directions that Rusl had given him the night before were simple and easy to follow. The days were filled with careful observations and the nights of comfortable meals by the fire. Every now and then Link would absently finger the sapphire around his neck.

On the second day of traveling, Link came to a river. he stopped by it, letting Epona take a long draught. What seemed distant before now loomed only miles away. The castle was unavoidable, a large mass of towers and spires glittering in the bright sunlight. Link felt a buzz in his ribcage, and his heart beat a little faster.

By nightfall, he had found the path that Rusl had said led to the eastern gate. He rode through a small pass and saw the gate. A small plateau like land structure stood to the left, confirming that Link had made it.

He saw that it was already late and the gate was locked. He made camp outside and prepared to enter the next day. That night, he climbed up the small plateau like structure and stared at the sky. You could only see the stars in Ordon Village, and in the forest they were hidden by trees. Here, on the wide open field, you could see forever. Link stared at the sky. The stars were comforting, in a way. Nomatter where you went they were always there.

The next day, as soon as everything was ready and the gates had opened, he proceeded into town. The town was a bustling place full of people, carts, shops, animals, soldiers, and the odd Goron. It was divided into four sections, like a compass. Link was in the Eastern side. The east, west, and south districts were identical, all connected by the town square. If you took the cobblestone street north, you entered into the castle gardens, and edventually, Hyrule Castle. Rusl had told him that he would be staying with friends of his in Hyrule Square. Link rode slowly down the streets, being careful of the throngs of people around him.

Hyrule Square was circular in shape, four roads connecting leading in all four directions, leading to the four districts. Minstrels playing a merry tune under a stone building, Children stood by the fountain, throwing a homemade ball around. What looked to be an outdoor resterant was to the right of Link. Behind it stood two large stone doors, easily overlooked with the jumble of buildings. Remembering Rusl's instrustions, Link headed towards the door.

He dismounted Epona, tying her too a nearby post. Stepping aside some crates, he knocked on the door. After a couple minutes, it slowly swung outward, A wide, orange face peered out. The Goron was wide and tall. It's head came to a slight point at the top, and had small beady eyes, spread far apart. It was slightly hunched over, almost shelllike. A wide mouth was moved into what seemed to be a smile. It spoke in a deep, friendly vioce.

"Link! Brother! You're here!"

Link found himself being moved inside, a tangerine arm wrapped around his shoulder. Link found himself in a small circular room. A spiral staircase wrapped around the tall room, leading up.

The Goron called out, bellowing,"He's here!"

Several other orange giants came into view, one from a door on the other side of the room, four from upstairs. Most were the same size as the first, but one was smaller and came up only to Link's shoulder. Link found himself going through a series of warm greetings and bear hugs. The one that had greeted him first at the door spoke.

"I believe we have all spoken, saying that we are very pleased that you are here. We are more than happy to serve our good friend Rusl. Please, make yourself at home. Tuju here will show you to your room."

Tuju, the smaller Goron, stepped forward. "C'mon, brother! Let's get your stuff!"

The Goron eagerly followed Link outside, helping Link untie the saddlebags and sword. He then led Link back inside and up the spiral staircase. The upstairs area was as dark and stony as downstairs had been, and the same in size. Several doors were scattered along the walls, and on the far side of the room, a large spacious balcony jutted out, giving a glorious full view of the square and the castle beyond.

The Goron led Link to the door closest to the balcony, setting down the bags and opening the door. The room wasn't much; still built of stone and rather gloomy. A small window let in a golden ray of sunshine. A straw mattress sat in the far right hand corner of the room, a wash basin next to it. Across from the bed was a small wooden table.

"Forgive us," said Tuju. "Our home is accustomed for Gorons, not humans, but I hope you can make do."

Link thanked him, then carried his bags inside. Even if the accomadations weren't the best, the Gorons made up for it in hospitality.

He unpacked some of the items that he used regularly, like his clothes and his cloak. He placed the box that carried the sword on a small table, along with the latern and the slingshot. He spread his bedroll and blankets out on the mattress.

_Now what? _he wondered. He was here, but now what did he do? He wondered if it would be rude to just walk up to the castle, or if he should wait to see if someone found him first. Rusl hadn't given him any directions further than getting there.

He stretched out on the mattress, closing his eyes. He drowsily thought of Illia, feeling a slight pain in his lower abdomen as he pictured her green eyes. He missed her.

Link sat up adruptly. He didn't like the idea of sitting around, mooning over Illia. Action suited him better. Heading downstairs, he left the building.

Standing in the street, he was suddenly curious. It was probably about midday, and he was feeling hungry. Fingering the pouch of Rupees that was in his pocket, he set off to find something to eat. He wandered through the streets, not caring if he was lost or not. He was entranced by the lively, upbeat life in the town.

Edventually he bought smoked ham from a stand and ate it sitting alongside the street, just watching the crowds go by. There was so much here, everything was so animated. Link almost felt out of place.

With the directions of a friendly salesman, Link found his way back to the square. He had been so immersed in the town, he had lost track of time. It was already dark.

He let himself inside the Goron's home. Standing inside, he heard boisterous laughter and voices from the door next to the stairwell. Light shone through the cracks between the door and the wall. Opening the door, Link stepped inside. The Gorons sat around a large table, talking and laughing. The room appeared to be a kitchen. A white molded counter lined the two sides of the room, covered with cooking utensils. Still more hung from the sides of the walls, as well as a few torches. On the far side of the room a large fire glowed in the fireplace,

Upon seeing Link, one of the Gorons bellowed, "Link, brother! Join us!"

Link was seated at the table and presented with a cup of wine. A bowl of fruit sat in the center of the table, and he hungrily took an apple.

The conversation ranged far and wide, the Gorons all asking about how people were faring in Ordon Village, especially Rusl. Link answered as best as he could. They in return answered his questions about the town. More cups of wine were swallowed, and Link's head was spinning happily. He was soon laughing at everything, not even knowing whether it was intended to be funny.

When he finally stumbled up the stairs, he collapsed onto the bed, falling asleep with a crazy smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 8 The King

Hey, quick poll. I think I only have like one reader who still knows i exist. Should i include Zelda's alter ego, Sheik?

**Chapter 8-The King**

Link woke to a heavy buzzing resounding through his head. A bird chirped outside. Link groaned at the noice. _What was I__ thinking?_

The door slowly slid open, the grinding sound sounding a thousand times worse than it actually was. Tuju entered, carrying a bottle of a clear liquid. Link managed to sit up.

"Hangover, brother?"

Link groaned, closing his eyes again.

"Here, drink this."

He offered the bottle. Link took it, pulling of the cork, and took a long drought. It tasted horrible, but his head instantly cleared.

"Better, brother?"

"Yes, much." Link sighed.

"We sent a runner to Hyrule Castle. The king requests that you come in an hour."

"_What?!"_ Link sat up, hurrying to find clean clothes.

"There's a bath across the hall when you're ready," Tuju said. Then he left.

Link selected his best pair of chocolate colored breeches and a clean tunic. It wasn't much, but it was what he had.

Carrying the clothes with him, he walked across the hall to what was supposedly the bathing room. Inside, a large, spacious depression in the floor was filled with steaming water, about three feet deep. No one was inside. Link stripped and slipped into the water. It was very hot, but he soon grew used to it. Soon soap sat along the wall, and he used it to scrub himself down. He changed into the clean clothes.

Heading back to his room, he belted on his sword and put on his cloak. It was slightly dusty from traveling, but it gave him a more noble appearence. He considered riding Epona, but the walk was so short that it didn't any sense to. Taking the box with the sword, he left for the castle.

Outside, he elbowed his way past woman carrying crying children and merchants trying to sell him things. He started on the road leading to the castle. The gardens were huge, a large spacious stretch of greenery. Edventually he came to an area that jutted out from the castle, a stone canopy. Large, solemn looking statues stared down at him, making him feel very insignificant. Guards stood on the sides of large oak doors, perhaps twenty feet tall and thirty feet wide. They wore chain mail armour, and carried swords and shields decorated with the symbol of Hyrule. Upon seeing Link, one came up and stopped him.

"What be yer business here?"

Link took a deep breath.

"I am Link from Ordon Village. I have brought the sword for the king."

"Very well. I will have a soldier from inside escort you to him."

The two guards heaved open the door. The one that had spoken to him talked to another, and Link was soon being led through the wide halls of the castle.

Several long minutes went by, filled with awed stares at the extreme finery and elegance around him and nervous thoughts. His heart beat heavily inside his chest.

Edventually, after going through many more large doors and climbing several flights of stairs, they came to yet another large oak door. This one was slightly different. It was lined with gold trim and small hints of jade. Guards stood outside.

They opened the doors without question, and Link was led inside. The throne room was a large long hall, marble pillars standing symmetrically on either side and a long red carpet leading in. The King's throne sat on an upraised floor at the end of the carpet, with steps connecting the two levels. It was all strangly silent, the smallest sound resounded loudly through the chamber. The King sat in a large gold throne, wearing a large velvet robe and a large golden pendant, as well his customary gold crown.

Link suddenly paniced, nervously clenching and unclenching his hands together. Here he was, Link, stablehand of Ordon Village, meeting the king of Hyrule. The thought was overwhelming.

The guard, sensing Link's distress, said in a low voice, "Just bow when you reach the steps in front of the dais. And call him your Highness, not your Majesty. And nomatter what, maintain your pride, you are equals. But not overly so, because he is the one in power."

Link felt the advice dizzying and confusing through his nervousness. But even so, he managed to make himself walk taller and held his head high. He automatically felt more confident.

The guard smiled his approval.

They came to the dais, and Link stepped forward and bowed on his knee. He tayed down until the King spoke in a loud, commanding voice,

"Rise, Link of Ordon."

He did so.

"Have you brought the sword?"

Link nodded, offering him the wooden box containg the sword with a slight bow. He then clasped his hands together and waited.

The king slowly opened the box, withdrawing the sword. The steel blade flashed as the strange white light of the dais played off it. The king eyed it with a practiced eye, then said,

"Never before has Rusl disappointed me. I am glad that he still knows his trade."

He shuffled a bit in the throne, then glanced at Link again.

"Did any trouble befall you along the way?"

'No, your Highness. Traveling was quick and easy."

"Good, good...You are carrying a sword yourself. Are you proficient with the blade?"

Link felt extremely awkward. He wanted to appear humble, but he also didn't want to give himself less credit than he deserved. He had spent long, hard hours practicing with Rusl on several occasions.

"I'm...I'm alright I suppose."

For the first time, the king broke his stony appearence and smiled, wrinkled crinkling around hus gray eyes.

"I presume that you have found comfortable quarters to stay?"

"Yes. With the Gorons in the square. They have been very welcoming."

The king nodded, eyeing him strangly.

"Well, I certainly appreciate you for delivering this Link of Ordon. To show my gratitude, would you like to dine with me tonight?"

Dinner with the king?!, Link though. _What?!_

He hastily replied, "Yes, yes of course. You are most gracious, Highness."

The king nodded again.

"Until the hour has arrived to eat, would you like to have a lesson with Guld, our master swordsman and instructor? He has not taught in quite some time and I know that he would enjoy a student."

That didn't even register a response or a thought in Link's head. He was so taken aback with surprise and excitment that all he managed was a short nod.

"Very well," said the king, leaning back in his throne. "I'll send you to him immediately."


End file.
